Jim Bloodsilver
Jim Bloodsilver is a pirate in the Caribbean. His current levels are as follows *Notoriety: 48 * Cannon: 24 *Sailing:28 *Sword: 30 *Gun: 30 *Doll: 30 *Dagger: 30 *Grenade: 21 *Staff: 30 *Potions: 20 *Fishing: 20 Early life Born Jim Grandsilver, Jim left home to join a merchant ship. After several adventures (and misadventures) in his sailing years, he came crosswise of the EITC and Navy. During this time he wrote the first of the Jim Bloodsilver papers, The Tale of Jim Bloodsilver, in which, a full account of his early life can be found. Read The Tale of Jim Bloodsilver for more information Life in the Caribbean Jim washed up on the shore of Port Royal, and set out to start his fortune. The first guild he met was some who called themselves "The Guards of Treasur" (the leaders werent the brightest around). This "Guild" was hardly a guild of any sort, merely a rag-tag group of weak pirates, not nessecarily weak in body, but in spirit. Jim's time with this Guild was short, and their methods so poor, he failed to even count them as a real guild. So, he started his own guild, which he called "Golden Dawn". He made his second command, someone he can now only remember as Chris. During some of this time, he met Captain Colt, Captain Jailbreaker, and Emma Winters, three siblings with little in common. They would typically be Jim's crewmates for a long while, until all three evantually faded from the Caribbean. But this would not be for a long time, long after Jim had left Golden Dawn far, far behind. Jim stayed with his guild for a long time.Long enough that he was semi-powerful, and fairly respected. However, this changed the day he met Johnny Sea Slasher, who, at the time, was a member of the Midnight-Raiders. Jim then destroyed Golden Dawn and joined the Raiders, but not before he made a solemn oath, that, one day, he would reestablish Golden Dawn. Time went on, and Jim moved around, from United Alliance to Golden Arrow, and, even recently, a short (very short) stint in The Paradox. However, Jim has made his new home in the Silver Sea Raiders (who are accepting applicants, by the way). Jim has finally decided to settle down, edit some papers he's written, write some others, and compile them into what he calls "The Bloodsilver Papers" The Bloodsilver Papers The Bloodsilver Papers are a list of papers that have been released by Jim. Some were made recently, some from long ago. The List is as follows- The Tale of Jim Bloodsilver (editing in progress- INCOMPLETE) The People I've Met Jim Bloodsilver's Thesis on Roleplaying THESE PAPERS DO NOT INCLUDE ANYTHING COMICAL HE HAS WRITTEN. SEE THE PIRATE KING OF COMEDY FOR INFORMATION ON THOSE. Quotes Going the extra mile isn't good enough. You have to go the extra ten. If something isn't worth living for, then its not worth dying for. There's only two types of people in this world, the winners, and the guys who end up in the ditch in front of the King's Arm. If all of you don't shut up right now, I will sink this ship! Ben: I think were about to sink. Jim: I NEVER LIKED LIVING ANYHOW!﻿ The Pirate King of Comedy Jim is the self-proclaimed Pirate King of Comedy. His many comedic articles include, but may not be limited to... TEH CHOSIN WON!!!!! The HMS Doomsday HMS HMS (I consider this one of my finest) Jimlavania Pocahontas Pierre le Porc Bloodgiver ﻿ Category:Pirates Category:POTCO